chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elora
As a child, the Royal Pixie, Elora, was protected from the magical plague that killed all other pixies long ago by being placed in a Pixie Chrysalis. She was awakened by Richter and the Wood Sprites and has brought the Pixie race back to the land. She bonded with the Quickening and became queen of a new race, the Celestial Pixies. She has sworn allegiance to Richter and is now his companion. Elora and her children now live in the Quickening as members of the Mist Village. She after spending many days in a cocoon, she gives birth to 100 Pixies, 20 males and 80 females. Many of these will join with Sprites to create Meidon-Sprites. After singing the Song of Joy and Remembrance she swears fealty to Richter for herself and all of her children. If another Royal Pixie is born, she and her children will not be beholden to this oath. Appearance Elora is originally described as a 6 inches tall pixie with skin the color of bright blueberries. Her sclerae were a deep blue with violet irises. Her figure is of a young woman, barely out of girlhood. After bonding to the Quickening, Queen Elora evolves into a Celestial Pixie and gives birth to 100 celestial pixie children. This radically changes her appearance into a larger, more mature and regal figure. She wears a silver and white dress made from the leaves of the Quickening. She grew to be a foot tall and developed smooth silver skin. Her knee-length hair is the white of freshly fallen snow. Her four wings are each a different color matching the four elements of the Mist Village's Place of Power: bright yellow (air magic), glacial blue (water magic), gold like the setting sun (life magic), and night black like the pre-dawn sky (dark magic). Her sclerae changed into a creamy white with purer purple irises. Personality Even though she is still young, Elora is wise and thoughtful. She is fiercely loyal to Richter, her savior and Companion. Like all Pixies, she cares deeply for nature and especially trees. She is generous and kind, always thanking Richter for the ways that he protects her children. However, she is also very timid, hesitating before asking Richter for anything else. She can also be very stern with her children when needed. Titles Add paragraph Abilities * Celestial Pixie Song - Evoke strong emotions, summon images and grant status changes. Stronger songs will be triggered by specific events * Tree Communion - Female pixies can bond to a specific tree and bear young. Being separated from her bonded tree will weaken a pixie over time. * Fate's Companion - Form a meidon with their destined sprite * Force Blast - Focus mana into a concentrated magical beam She can also use all four of the elemental abilities associated with Celestial Pixies. Magic * Air Magic - Level 5 - Novice * Dark Magic - Level 3 - Novice * Life Magic - Level 9 - Novice * Water Magic - Level 7 - Novice Skills * Herb Lore - Level 61 - Journeyman Enchantments Add paragraph Stats Resistances Attributes Quotes Add paragraph Trivia Category:Pixies Category:Mist Village Member Category:Companions Category:Herbalist